It Started With A Bad Idea
by hhwgv
Summary: Kevin is a pledge in Dean's fraternity and, as part of initiation, he has to go into the store where Dean's brother, Sam, works and steal something without getting caught. When Sam catches him, Kevin begs him not to call the police and says he'll do anything Sam wants him to.


***Author's Note: Just in case you couldn't tell, this is an AU. I don't write a whole lot of smut, so it'd be great if you could let me know what you think or where I could improve! Thanks!**

Kevin knew this was a bad idea. It was so much more than a bad idea, it was a horribly stupid, dumb ass idea. He didn't want to do it, he really didn't, but he had no choice. If he backed out now he'd never hear the end of it from Dean. But was this stupid fraternity really worth it? If he did it and got caught he'd have a criminal record and then he could kiss his dreams of being president goodbye.

"C'mon, dude, you doin' this or what?" Dean asked from the seat next to Kevin, hitting him in the shoulder to get his attention.

"I don't think this is a good idea. What if I get cau-"

"Look, you either do this or you don't get in," Dean interrupted. "And besides, my brother's working right now. There's no way he'll bust you."

"Okay," Kevin sighed. "I guess I'll do it."

"Remember that it has to be worth 50 bucks or more!" Dean called as Kevin got out of the car. He snickered while he took out his cell phone to text his brother. The little nerd was definitely going to get busted.

Kevin's heart was pounding as he walked towards the store. He really didn't want to do this. '_It'll be okay,_' he told himself, '_everything will be fine._' The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he walked through the door and the bell on top chimed. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down or he was definitely going to get caught.

The store was pretty small. The space between racks was narrow, clothes brushed both of Kevin's arms as he wandered through. These clothes were all nice, but they weren't the kind of thing Kevin usually wore. He was pretending to look through a rack of fluorescent hoodies when a voice came from behind him. "Is there anything I can help you find today?"

Kevin spun around to see a tall guy with a nametag that read Sam. He had shaggy brown hair, a bright smile, and dimples. His eyes were full of mystery and laughter, his skin flawless. "I, uh, n…no, thanks," Kevin stammered. "I'm, uh, I'm just looking."

"Okay," Sam grinned, "let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah, you too," Kevin replied as Sam walked away. His face was hot when he realized what he'd said and he just prayed that Sam hadn't heard him. He moved around to the other side of the rack, wiping his clammy hands on one of the sweaters. A bead of sweat was starting to slide down his spine as he snuck a peek at Sam, who was sitting on a stool by the front counter, nonchalantly flipping through a magazine. He didn't know if he could do this. There was absolutely no one else in the store, just him and Sam, he was bound to get caught. '_Focus,_' Kevin reminded himself. '_Just find something over 50 bucks and get out of here._' He moved to another rack, one with sweaters that weren't visible from ten miles away, and checked the price tag. $51.99, perfect.

Kevin checked the ceiling to make sure there were no security cameras that would catch him. Thankfully, there were none. He slowly slipped his backpack off his shoulder and did his best to unzip it without making any noise. Every movement felt like it was being broadcast through a loudspeaker, the store was so quiet. When he finally got his bag open, he grabbed one of the grey sweaters from the rack beside him and shoved it in, only to hear someone clearing their throat behind him. Shit.

"Are you going to pay for that?" Sam asked as Kevin straightened up, cringing while he turned to face the taller man.

Kevin knew that his face must've been bright red and he had a weird smile on his face because he smiled when he was uncomfortable. "I, uh, it's… it's not what it looks like," he stuttered.

"Really? Because it looks like you're trying to steal that sweater," Sam replied, folding his arms across his chest. "What's your name?" he demanded as he led Kevin towards the front counter.

"K…Kevin. Look, please don't call the cops," Kevin begged. "I'll do anything you want, just please, _please_ don't call the cops."

"Anything?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, anything," Kevin repeated. "I swear."

"Hmm… well, I suppose there is _something _you could do," Sam told him. "Just, uh, not here." Kevin just stared at him as he walked around the counter. He grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "Come to my place this evening, 10:00 sharp, and we'll call this settled.

Sam pushed the piece of paper into Kevin's hand. When he looked at it he saw that Sam had written down his phone number, along with his address. Kevin felt something run through him when he realized exactly what Sam meant. He wasn't sure what it was, he was hesitant to call it excitement or arousal, but it was somewhere in that area. "Okay," Kevin nodded. "Thank you."

"I'll see you later, Kevin," Sam winked. "Don't be late," he called as Kevin turned to leave the store.

Kevin shoved the slip of paper into his pocket before Dean could see it. He was pretty sure that Dean hadn't intended for him to pay for the item with anything, including favours. His body still felt jittery, but in a completely different way than it had before.

"I did it," Kevin said as he sat down in Dean's car.

"Really?" Dean seemed surprised. "Let me see."

Kevin pulled the sweater out of his backpack proudly- well, as proudly as one can in that situation- and showed Dean the price tag. "It's over 50 bucks," he pointed out.

"That it is," Dean agreed a little bitterly. "Good job, buddy. Now onto phase two."

/

Kevin could feel his legs shaking as he climbed the stairs to Sam's apartment. His stomach was churning and he felt like there was sweat coming out of every pore in his body. He stood in front of the door, 313. His watch said that it was exactly 10:00. He took a deep breath and wiped his palms on his jeans before knocking tentatively on the door.

"Kevin, come on in," Sam smiled as he opened the door. He motioned for him to come into the apartment. "You're right on time." Kevin kicked off his shoes and followed Sam into the living room, his hands trembling a little bit.

"Yeah," Kevin replied as he sat down. "I wa-" he was interrupted by Sam's lips against his and his tongue plunging into his mouth. Kevin went rigid in shock before he melted into the kiss, letting Sam push him backwards on the couch. Their bodies were pressed against each other, Sam was grinding his hips against the smaller man's. Kevin could feel himself getting hard and he couldn't help but let a small moan escape him.

His hands explored Sam's back, his fingertips still trembling as he pushed up his soft cotton t-shirt. Sam broke the kiss to rid them both of their shirts, tossing them on the floor, he wasted no time before their mouths were locked together once again, tongues tangled together. Kevin relished the feeling of Sam's skin against his. He pulled Sam down on top of him, wanting to feel as much of him as he could.

In one smooth motion, Sam flipped them over so Kevin was on top. He knew what Sam wanted and began to leave wet kisses trailing down his neck, his teeth grazing that smooth skin every so often. He kissed along Sam's clavicle and dragged his tongue over his well-muscled chest. Kevin stopped and took one of Sam's pert nipples into his mouth, licking, sucking, and nipping it until it was swollen. He did the same to the other one, making sure they were even before he kissed his way down Sam's flat stomach, his tongue tracing the outlines of his abs. He peppered light kisses along the band of Sam's jean's, pausing as he looked up at Sam sinfully while he palmed his cock through the stretched-out fabric.

Sam's eyes were full of lust as Kevin slowly undid his pants, he tilted his hips up to make it easier for him to slide them down. Kevin made quick work of his boxers too, discarding them along with his pants. The smaller man wrapped his hand around Sam's cock and licked along the bottom before taking the tip into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, savouring the sounds the man beneath him. Suddenly Sam's hands were in his hair, forcing his mouth further down on his cock. When Sam let go, Kevin gasped for air before wrapping his lips around Sam's cock again, forcing as much of the man into his mouth as he could. He left sloppy kisses along the shaft of his dick, ducking his head beneath it and taking one of Sam's balls into his mouth. His hand moved along Sam's cock as his tongue worked his balls, licking and sucking them before he kissed back up Sam's shaft. His head bobbed up and down as he sucked Sam's dick, getting more of it into his mouth each time.

Sam grabbed Kevin roughly, dragging him upwards and kissing his lips while his hands went to work undoing Kevin's pants and pushing them down. He positioned the smaller boy on his knees on the couch, ass up and pointing towards him. Sam wrapped his large hand around Kevin's cock, jacking it as he lowered his mouth to the smooth skin of his ass. His tongue wandered around Kevin's butt before he sunk his teeth into the fleshy part, which elicited a yelp from him. Sam's tongue traced down the crack of Kevin's ass and circled his taut pink hole before plunging inside. Kevin moaned at the sensation, loving the way Sam was making his body feel. The larger man continued to lick Kevin's ass before he started to work his fingers in slowly, wriggling and stretching him to prepare him for his cock.

Sam grabbed the lube and started working it into Kevin's ass as he fucked him with his fingers, slowly pushing them in and out. He smeared the excess onto his cock and rubbed it along Kevin's crack, teasing him. Kevin whined and Sam pressed the tip to his hole, moving his hips forwards slowly so Kevin could adjust to the size, fighting the urge to just snap his hips forwards and fuck Kevin fast and rough. The whimpers Kevin made as he took Sam's cock were delicious to his ears, all needy and wanting.

The smaller man took Sam's whole cock. Once he was used to the size, he started to bounce back and forth, fucking himself on Sam's cock. Sam moaned as he grabbed one of Kevin's wrists, twisting it behind his back and slamming his cock further into his ass. He entangled his fingers into Kevin's short dark hair and tugged his head back sharply, earning a loud groan. Sam smirked and leaned forward to kiss Kevin's neck while his hips bucked rhythmically into him.

Kevin was getting close when Sam suddenly changed positions. He pulled Kevin so he was sitting on his lap, his chest against the smaller boy's back. Kevin rode Sam's cock, rotating his hips into a circle. He groaned and leaned his head back onto the larger man's shoulder, gasping for breath as Sam's rough hand tugged and rubbed Kevin's cock. Their sweaty bodies were pressed up against one another, both writhing in pleasure, obscene moans filling the room.

It didn't take much to push Kevin over the edge. Sam's cock was repeatedly brushing his prostate and, without warning, his entire body tightened, his hot cum spurting onto his stomach. Kevin's muscles clenched tight around Sam's cock, it only took a few thrusts before he followed, shooting his load into Kevin's ass. Kevin laid on top of Sam as they both fought to catch their breath. The smaller man eased himself off of Sam's cock, feeling cold and empty without it filling him.

"God," Sam groaned as Kevin stood up, "you're a pretty good lay." He smacked Kevin's ass and stood up as well. "Maybe you should come by the store and steal again," he winked.

"Maybe I will," Kevin smirked, biting his lip as he cleaned himself off.

"Or you could just, I don't know, text me sometime," Sam suggested with a smile.

"Yeah," Kevin laughed, "that might be a little safer."


End file.
